Goth Prep LOVE?
by AnnaAmortentia
Summary: yeah so, i thought of this whole idea like at three a.m., so i have no idea if it is any good. Right now it is a short story, but if you like it it will become a series. summary: Violet has had a crush on the same guy since middle school, she has done everything she has thought of to grab his attention, but then she finds out what he really thinks of her.


I can do this. I took a deep breath, and let it go slowly. This is going to be the day I finally get him to notice me. I smoothed out my skirt, tousled my hair, and put fresh lip gloss on. I opened the door to the auditorium and walked straight to Ms. Garcia and handed her the note. From the corner of my eye I saw him, Nick, he was in the corner of the room, with some other Goths talking. I could see his bright blue eyes from where I stood. Mmm…"Violet!" my attention quickly turned back to Ms. Garcia. "Could you please pay attention" She said narrowing her eyes. I gave her a nod, "Sorry ma'am." She sat up straight and began to talk again. "Tell Mr. Perez thank you." I nodded and headed out of the room, but then I heard, "OMG." I felt a huge smile spread across on my face and turned around. "Violet!" I was hugged in an instant. "Casey!" I hugged her back, "I didn't know you had Garcia homeroom!" I said to her. "Yeah, my mom made me take up orchestra." She said pouting her lip. I studied her out fit. Pink mini- skirt, ballet slippers, flower sweater, with bright bangles on her wrist, and her hair perfectly curled. I smiled, "It can't be that bad." I said. Her flawless feature pouted even more, "You try plucking a violin for an hour and see how you feel, not to mention I also have a huge test today."  
She said. "By the way I love your top it's so cute!" I looked down at my white and pink striped shirt that perfectly sculpted my figure. "Thanks!" "Ohh by the way Sidney told me that we are all getting mani-peties today after school, her treat." Sidney's image flashed into my head, she was almost an exact clone of Casey. Together we clawed our way to the top of the social ladder, and it was all for Nick, or at least that was my reason. Before high school even started, I was a nobody. I had kick and scratch my way up the ranks to be where I am today, I completely made over myself to get this boy's attention. The only problem was that he still didn't notice me. Nick wasn't a popular person; he dressed in all black and hid his face behind his hair, which by the way had purple highlights. All in all he was a Goth; he liked smart, feisty girls. I could barely speak to him, how was I supposed to come up with a comeback to every sarcastic thing he said? I decided if I couldn't win him by brains I was going to win him by looks. I sighed, "I should get back to class before Mr. Perez calls the security." I was all depressed now. "Now, now," said Casey, "Mr. Perez adores us, besides you need to work on your flirting skills." She said. She started pushing me towards Nick. Casey has known about my crush, since I met her. She may be failing almost all her subjects, but when it come to boys, she the best in the business. And there's also the fact that she's Nick's twin sister, which kind of helped too.  
We were the only two who knew about my crush, if Sydney found out she would undoubtedly tell the whole school, she's known as the queen of gossip for a reason, and we both knew that. So we kind of kept it between us, but whenever Casey had the chance she would try to set Nick and me up. This wouldn't be a problem, if he actually knew I existed, and if she wasn't so blunt about it. "You know I think I'm fine in that department." I said resisting. "Everybody needs improvement." She said pushing harder, Damn it, when did she get so strong. I resisted even harder. I was really amazed that no one was paying attention to us we probably looked really stupid. She got me down the stair and halfway there when I managed to escape her grip. I took protection behind a chair, using it to keep her away. "You're impossible!" She whined. Her eyes got wide and then she smirked. Crap that only happens when she has an idea. "AAAAAHHHH!" she shrieked, then fell limp to the floor. In about two seconds Nick was at her side. I am going to kill her! I shook my head. If I just leave now maybe I can-"Violet" I heard a weak voice say…damn. I turned back to Casey, who was now in Nick's arms. "Could you bring my stuff to the nurse's office?" she asked me. I gritted my teeth. "Sure." I said trying not to explode. I went over to her bags and got them, and then I came back to where the both were. Nick started up the stairs, not even saying a word to me. Casey turned her head towards me and smirked, I am definitely going to kill her. I nodded. "Could you get the door", I snapped out of my little world, and looked up at Nick, "My arms are kind of full." He said sarcastically, and what did I do, I nodded and opened the door. He placed Casey on a bed, looked at me oddly, and went to talk to the nurse. "I am going to kill you!" I glared at Casey who was trying to look as innocent as possible.  
"That was not cool at all, how could you do that, I swear to god I will get you back for this." I said trying not to strangle her. "Is that any way to talk to someone who just fainted." She said smirking. "That's it, I'm leaving before you come up with another some other wild plan to-" I turned around and literally bumped into Nick, and then bounced off his chest and somehow managed to stay on my feet. "To?" he asked. CRAP. "To skip class." I said without hesitation, while taking huge steps back to separate me and Nick. He looked over at Casey, "You what?" who now looked truly terrified. Hmm? I think I found a way to get my payback. "She did a very bad thing." I nodded. Both of them looked over at me, "I mean trying to get out of orchestra just to get out of," Err…what did she say was happening today? Ohh right. "That big old test you didn't practice for." Nick looked at me questionably; I just nodded making my eyes big, blank, and innocent. You know, sometimes having the image of being kind of dumb has its advantages. He looked back at Casey who was shooting daggers with her eyes at me. He shook his head and left. "YOU-ARE-DEAD." She said getting up from the bed. I slowly backed away. "Hey you try to set me up with your brother; I ruin your entire weekend( when your parents find out) I say were pretty even." I said reaching for the door. She lunged at me, I side stepped her and opened the door. "And that would be my que to leave." I said stepping out of the room and quickly closing the door. I took a deep breath and started to walk to the stairs towards my English class. I was about to turn the corner when I heard voices talking. I should leave I thought, not wanting to interrupted, but then I heard my name. I started to listen more closely.  
"She literally didn't get my sarcasm." Nick? Damn it I knew I should have said something. "Really, wow she's stupid." Okay that hurt. Especially the laughter after, but more importantly that was a GIRLS voice, why is he hanging out with a girl? "I know." That defiantly wasn't the girl's voice. I think I started hyperventilating. "She's also a real bitch; I mean she just gave up dirt on my sister in like two seconds." Oh god. I could feel my heart breaking; it felt like someone ripped it in two. I felt the tears coming. I couldn't believe it, after I tried so hard. My lip started trembling.  
I took a shaky breath, and wiped the tear from my eyes; I did a quick check in the mirror to make sure they couldn't tell I was crying, and then walked around the corner. If he wanted a bitch he sure as hell was going to get one. But I wasn't going to go psycho on him, no, I was going to plan, deliberately make his life hell, and I'm going to start by clearing a few things up. When I came around the corner they immediately stop talking. I walked straight up to him and said, "Hey could, you please not tell your parents about the whole fainting incident, it didn't hit me until now that you could use that as ammo against your sister." I know, not the most kick ass thing in the world, but Casey was my friend, and even though that entire sentence was a lie, it was better than telling him, 'don't tell you parents about the whole fainting incident because your sister was trying to set us up again, by the way I've been in love with you since middle school.' He looked down at me then to his the girl that he was talking to. I turned to her and smiled. "Hello, it's nice to meet you." I said with a smile. Ever heard the saying 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer', well that's what I was doing. I studied her, she wasn't a senior like Nick and I, she didn't quite have the confidence, but she wasn't a weakling, most likely a junior. She was fairly pretty too. Not too dull, but not gorgeous either. Her hair was pin straight with bright blue highlights in them, she also wore all black, but she had a deep red lipstick on, with very dramatic smokey eyes. It shouldn't work, but for her it did. She looked at Nick, and a smile spread across her face. Hmm, what was she thinking? "Nice to meet you, she said, "My name is Audrey." I looked at Nick who was about to burst. Then I looked at her back-pack on the floor and it made sense. "Yeah, no its not." I said with a smile. Both of them looked at me blankly. "It's not my real name, just a nick-name." she said trying to cover up. "How do you get Audrey from Sabrina?" I asked, enjoying their confused faces. "It's from my middle name." she said. "Okay, then how do you Audrey from Liz Beth?" I asked with my hand on my hip and a bright smile.  
"You know I'm not as dumb as people think, some people might even call me smart," I said and started to walk away, but then decided to turn and say, "You really should hide that back pack of yours if you want that stunt to actually work, I mean it has your name it bright red letters." I said putting my hand to my hip "oh by the way my name is Violet." Then I turned and started to walk away. You know, I thought as I walked down the stairs, this is going to be fun.


End file.
